


Orpheus: The Beginning

by MDH91



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Football | Soccer, Friendship, Gen, High School, Honesty, Italy, Teamwork, Tournaments, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDH91/pseuds/MDH91
Summary: Paolo Bianchi has one dream, to become a successfull soccerplayer like his father.To make that dream come true, he joins the Saint Serreno High soccer team and they participate in the Italian youth tournament.At first glance it looks like a nice tournament, but nothing seems true.An evil genius is behind the tournament and wants to destroy the Italian soccer.Paolo doesn't let that happen and fights for true soccer, but the fight also raises many questions.Why does that genius want to destroy soccer and why does that genius manipulate teams?but there are also questions that concern Paolo.Why has Saint Serreno not participated in recent decades? But even worse. Why is Paolo so hated by that genius?This fanfiction is inspired by the first season of Inazuma eleven.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfiction of Orpheus. I hope you like it.

**Prologue**

* * *

Fabio! Fabio! Fabio! The whole stadium is screaming. A forward lays the ball on a dot in front of the goal.

This is so exciting. The final between Italy and Germany is more bloodcurdling than ever. The scoreboard is 3-3 and there is only 5 minutes left in this penalty series. Italy has yet to score a penalty and then Italy wins the European Championship. I can't take the stress anymore. What do you think Pedro ?, the commentator asks his co-commentator. Me too. This reminds me of the game against Spain at the World Cup, the commentator named Pedro said. Yes, but this one is even more exciting. We now have Fabio Bianchi who will take the penalty. The national striker of Italy. If he wins it, he has managed to win the European Cup for Italy. This last happened in 1987. If it happens today, this day will go down in history, the commentator says excited.

While the commentators make the atmosphere even more exciting, the forward walks over to his team.

Guys it's almost that time. Just a few more minutes and we'll be champions. I'm taking the penalty, but I need your confidence for that, the forward says. Don't worry Fabio. We trust you. You're our best striker and captain, a defender said trustfull. Thank you guys. I'm so happy that we have come this far and that I could do this with you. Now we are going to finish this and make Italy the European champion. Forza Italia!, Fabio yells with his team while putting their hands in the air.

Everyone moves into position. Fabio walks to the ball and nods to his team. The crowd applauds the team and shouts Forza Italia. Fabio looks at the crowd and sees a woman with a little child. The child is four years old and hold on to the woman's hand. Fabio nods to them and woman nods back. Fabio focuses on the keeper in the goal and stands in position.

The referee blows the whistle and the stadium is quiet. Fabio starts to run to the ball and looks at the keeper. He kicks the ball and flies into the goal.   
Everyone starts cheering and his teammates hugs him.

Unbelieveable! It's 4-3 for Italy and there is the whistle! Italy is the European champion! It seems like a dream, but it is not! I repeat it again! ITALY IS THE EUROPEAN CHAMPION!!!!!, the commentator screams with joy.

Confetti is fired and Fabio receives the European Cup in his hands from the UEFA CEO. The started to jump and shows the cup to the supporters.

The woman with the child walking to Fabio. The woman kiss Fabio on his lips and Fabio kiss her back.

I'm so proud of you. My husband won the European Championship, the woman said. Yes, but i did it not only for Italy. I did it also for you Diana, Fabio said. Oh Fabio, Diana said with tears of joy. Papa, the child said. And how did papa do it? Is my son happy with papa?, Fabio said and kneels to the boy. Yes!, the boy said. Paolo is very enthusiastic. He even took me to the field, Diana said friendly. Ah, nice, but you didn't bother mama?, Fabio asks jokely. Paolo shaking his head. Fine, Fabio said friendly. Paolo looks at the trophy and touch it. It's beautifull and big right?, Fabio asks. Yes. Later i also want to become a big soccerplayer just like you papa and then I will also win matches, Paolo said excited. It is tough. You have to do a lot of work if you want to be, Fabio said. No problem, Paolo said. That also means eating your veggies, Fabio add. Eww gross, Paolo said with displeasure. If you want to become a soccerplayer you have to do that, Fabio teased. Okay, Paolo said. Promise?, Fabio asks. Promise, Paolo replied.

_And that's where it all started._

_10 years later in a small village in the mountains_

There is a group of young people at a football field. The people are between thirteen and fifteen. The ball flies into the goal. A boy with brown hair and dark blue eyes gasps.

Bravo Paolo! Your shots are getting better every day, one of the others said. Thanks Diego, but my shots are not yet powerful enough, Paolo said. Come on, don't be a perfectionist. One day, those shots are so powerful that no keeper can stop them, Diego said. You're right. Actually surprising that you say something like that. Normally you are the perfectionist, Paolo said jokely. It is not perfectionism. I call it "learning until nothing is possible," Diego said. Does that also apply to your grades?, Paolo teased. Diego shut his mouth. Just kidding, Paolo smiles.

The sun is already starting to set. The two boys say goodbye to the others and leave the field. They walk towards the village.

Diego without jokes, but I still wonder how I can get stronger, Paolo said serious. I do not know. I think it's something you have to figure out for yourself. I know that you learn a lot in a team. Unfortunately, we are not a soccer team and unfortunately our school is too small for that. Even too small for after-school activities. All we ever did was the first class camp, which was just ten minutes from the village in the nearby forests, Diego said bored. That's true, but i can understand it. Our school is only for the students who live here or in the nearby villages. Sometimes I wonder why my parents came to live here and not just in a city, Paolo said. I also wonder about my parents, but otherwise we would never have met, Diego said. Paolo nods.

The boys came to a side street. Meet up by the field again after school tomorrow?, Paolo suggest. Yes, Diego said. okay, then I'll see you tomorrow, Paolo said and wave at him. Diego turns into the side street and Paolo walks straight ahead.

A few minutes later Paolo reach his house. He opens the door and walks in. He is immediately greeted by his cat, Tommy. Paolo pets the cat and walks to the livingroom.

Mom, i'm home!, Paolo calls. I'm in the kitchen! Diana calls. Paolo walks to the kitchen and sees his dad at the kitchen table. His dad was busy with some paperwork.

Smells good, Paolo said. Thank you, the food will be ready in no time. We eat Tagliatelle with salmon, Diana said. Nice, Paolo said. His father looks at him and makes a gesture that Paolo must be quiet. Paolo understood and takes a seat. His mother looks at his father and his father nods to her. Paolo looks at his parents questioningly.

Something wrong?, Paolo asks. Nothing, but we have to tell you something, Diana said while she puts the food on the table and takes a seat.

What do you want to tell me?, Paolo asks. You father has been offered a new contract as president of the Italian Soccer Association, Diana said. Wow, congrats dad, Paolo said excited. Thank you, but things are going to change for us, Fabio said. What do you mean?, Paolo asks confused. The head office is in Venice, Fabio said. Venice! That's 8 hours away!, Paolo interupt his father. Yes, that's why we wanted to talk with you. Paolo, we are going to move to Venice, Fabio said with displeasure. What?! What about my school and friends?!, Paolo asks shocked. We have already transferred you to a school in Venice. The school is called Saint Serreno High. We're so sorry it turned out like this, Fabio apologized. It is no big deal. I understand, Paolo said. We'll leave in a few days, but we'll take care of everything. You still have time to tell your friends, Diana said. Thanks mom, Paolo said.

The next day

You what?!, Diego asks shocked. Yes, i'm moving to Venice. My father got a job there as president of the Italian Soccer Association. I'm so sorry i didn't tell you. I only heard it yesterday evening and I was also shocked, Paolo said sad. Wait! Isn't that 8 hours away?!, Diego asks. Yes and then you are only on the western side of Venice. We are moving to the east of Venice. I'm fed up with this and I don't want to leave, but I have to. I'm going to miss you and the others, Paolo said. I'm going to miss you too, but we can keep in touch. We can call and text each other, Diego said positive. That's true, Paolo said relieved. When are you moving?, Diego asks. About two days, Paolo said. Then we still have time to do something with each other. We can go to the field during those two days, Diego said excited. That's a good plan, Paolo said.

The next two days, Paolo and Diego go to the field. They play soccer and Paolo practice his shots. Diego is encouraging him. The sun starts to go down and Diego walks with Paulo to Paolo's house for the last time. 

So this is it. Who would have thought this was the last time, Diego said sad. Yes, it's crazy. I remember when we met in elementary school when we were seven. Now we're fourteen and one of us is leaving. I would have liked it so much if you could see me off, but we leave at 4 am, Paolo said. Diego nods. I'll text you when I arrive in Venice, Paolo said. That would be fine. So it's a goodbye now, Diego said with tears. Yes, Paolo said also with tears. The boys hugs each other.

After that, Diego walks away and looks back at Paolo for the last time. Paolo looks also at him. They nod to each other and Paolo walks inside his house.

The next morning at 4 am, the car started to drive and the family Bianchi leaves the village.

His father is driving, his mother is busy with the navigation and a map, his cat is sleeping and Paolo looks out the window. He also looks behind. The village is getting smaller and smaller until it is no longer visible. 

The car goes into the mountains and forests. After 2 hours the car has left the area and heads towards the highway where the other 6 hours start.


	2. The new school

Meanwhile at some school in Italy

It is cloudy, foggy and hazy. The school is dark and has been abandoned. There are only people on the soccer field.

Soccer players are injured on the field and the other team walks into a tank-like vehicle. The vehicle is quite intimidating and radiates fear.

On the side of the field there are two people. They are both men. A man (probably a teacher, rector or coach) is on his knees and hands. 

The other man stands in front of him and looks at him. Just like the tank, he looks quite intimidating. The man is large, broad and muscular. 

Two light blue eyes look at the kneeling man with a look that looks straight through you soul.

So the game is over and you know the consequences, the intimidating man said with a dark voice. Please?! I begging you. Don't do this. There are so many students and teachers at this school. We had a deal, right?, the man on his knees begs. 

That's true, but unfortunately deals end if they are not respected, the intimidating man says while showing a contract. The contract is canceled. It was great business, the intimidating man says with a grin. He tears up the contract and throws it at the kneeling man.

The intimidating man walks over to the tank and gives an order to the driver.  
The kneeling man watches completely with tears and fear in his eyes.

The vehicle starts and makes a lot of noise. The vehicle was up to speed within a minute and raced to the school building. The vehicle pierced the school building and in no time the entire school was crushed to dust.

_Three days later_

It's a sunny morning at Saint Serreno High and students walks to the school. The students wears a red school uniform.

The girls wears a red skirt with a matching jacket with the school emblem. Underneath they wear a white blouse with a tie in the colors of the school with a gray cardigan over it. Under the skirt they wear white knee socks with black ballerinas.

The boys wears black trousers with a red jacket with the school emblem. Underneath, just like the girls, they wear a white shirt with a tie in the colors of the school with a gray cardigan over it. Their shoes are black leather shoes.

The school is a huge building. In front of the school there is a large square with a fountain on it. Above the square is a bridge that leads directly to the second floor.

A boy is standing on the bridge. The boy has burgundy red hair and green eyes. He is also light-skinned and wears the school uniform. 

He looks at the students under the bridge and the students who arrives.

Where is he? We agreed on the bridge, right? Is he ill? If so then he could have texted me anyway, the boy sighed.

Goodmorning Marco, two boys said. Marco turns around. Oh hey guys, Marco said friendly. 

What are you doing here? Waiting for someone?, one of the boys said. Yes, i'm waiting for my best friend, Marco said enthusiastic. 

Best friend?, the same boy asks. 

Oh yes, him of course. Uhm Marco, I don't want to ruin your wait, but I don't think your so-called "best" friend is coming. In fact I saw him in the pool doing his training, the other boy said while he tries to hold back his smile. 

Marco was surprised. Not again! He thinks to get rid of me so soon, Marco said and runs towards the pool. 

The two boys are left behind and shrug their shoulders.

Paolo walks under the bridge in his uniform. He strokes the clothes uncomfortably.

Gosh, it's only morning and I'm already warm in these awful clothes. Why do I have to wear this uniform? In my old school we could just walk in our normal clothes, Paolo complained.

Excuse me?, An older lady asks. Paolo looks at her.

Are you Paolo Bianchi?, the lady asks. Yes, Paolo said confused.

Nice to meet you, I'm miss Forenno and I'm a substitute teacher here. I also supervise new students, miss Forenno said friendly. Nice to meet you too, Paolo said friendly.

I was sent by the rector to show you around and to guide you to your first lesson, miss Forenno said.

Thank you, Paolo said and walks with miss Forenno into the school.

Miss Forenno gives Paolo a whole story about the history of the school. She also shows the photos of the founder of the school.

Paolo only listened to the story with half an ear and is almost asleep.

So this was our history, do you have any questions?, miss Forenno asks. Paolo rubs his eye. Yes, why should i wear a uniform?, Paolo asks.

Miss Forenno looks at him questioningly. Uniforms are compulsory at almost every school, she said questionely.

Really? We didn't have uniforms at my school, Paolo said confused. What school did you attend?, miss Forenno asks. I went to a local school. It was a rather small school for the regional students, Paolo said. 

Oh, now I get it. You come from a remote village. Then I am not surprised. These uniforms are like respect to the school. As I said there are a lot of schools in this country that have this, except the regional schools. It will take some time to get used to, but you get used to it quickly, miss Forenno said friendly. Paolo smiles.

After the tour, Paolo goes to his first lesson. His teacher waits on him and standing at the door. They met and walked into the classroom.

Goodmorning, i hope you had a good weekend, the teacher said. Everyone moans. Great, before we start the lesson I would like to introduce you to our new student. Come in, the teacher calls friendly to Paolo. Paolo walks into the classroom.

Introduce yourself to the class, the teacher said.

Hello, I'm Paolo Bianchi and i'm 14 years old. I come from a town named Liccio, which is near Lake Garda. I like to play football and I hope to make a lot of friends, Paolo said friendly.

Great Paolo. You can sit next to Andrea, the teacher said and points to a boy with short green hair. Paolo nods and walks to his place.

Now back to class. This semester we are going to cover an exciting topic. Isolation of acquaintances and unknowns, the teacher said excited.

Oh no! Not again! That's so boring! Why?! We don't even use this in our lives!, the students exclaimed. The teacher doesn't pay attention to it and starts by writing some sums on the board.

Paolo looks at the board and writes down some notes.

Pss, someone whispered in his ear. Paolo looks to the side and Andrea looks at him.

Sorry, but i heard you like soccer, Andrea whispered. Paolo nods. Cool, do you want to take a look at the soccer club? We are still looking for members, Andrea whispered. Yes, is it possible after class?, Paolo asks. You certainly can. I'm waiting for you on the soccer field, Andrea said.


	3. New members

Paolo walks to the soccer field and sees Andrea.

Hey Andrea. Thanks for the offer. I love soccer a lot and I always wanted to play in a team, Paolo said.

That's nice to hear. I am also a soccer fanatic myself and I like to see that others also have this passion, Andrea said happy.

Paolo looks at him.

Not wearing a soccer jersey?, Paolo asks. 

No, we do have one, but I'm still wearing my uniform. I went to the field right after class, Andrea said. 

Shall we go to the team?, Andrea offered. 

Yes, Paolo said excited. 

Okay, this way, Andrea said and walks of the field. Paolo follows him.

Andrea walks to a barn 5 minutes from the field. The barn is quite large, but old. Paolo looks at it questionely.

Oh don't look at the outside. This is our clubhouse, Andrea said and opens the door.

Paolo sees the team, but the first thing Paolo notices is that the team does not consist of 11 people. 8 if you count Andrea.

Andrea is this the whole team?, Paolo asks confused. 

Yes, as i said we're still looking for members, Andrea said.

Andrea and Paolo walk inside. The 7 members looks at them.

  
Have you finally found someone for the team?, one of the members asks hopefull. 

Yes, i have. Boys, this is Paolo and he's new at school, Andrea said. 

Hello, i'm Paolo, Paolo greeted.

Paolo, this is Mario, Dulco, Bianco, Falco, Vito, Lorenzo and Orlando, Andrea said. 

Hello, the boys said.

Paolo at what position do you play?, Mario asks. 

Forward, Paolo answered. 

What an outcome. We are still looking for forwards. Andrea you really did your best, Bianco said excited. 

Yes, but we need one forward more. We also need a defender and reserves, Lorenzo said less hopefull. 

Come on, this is just the beginning. In no time and we have a complete team, Andrea said. 

And you believe you get more people? Most are interested in sports like tennis, volleyball, basketball, etc. Even the RPG club has more members than we do, Falco said.

Andrea wanted to respond, but was interrupted by the speaker. 

Andrea Bosiati, report to the rector's office. I repeat. Andrea Bosiati report to the Rector's office, the lady on the intercom said.

Did you do something?, Dulco asks concerned. 

Not that I know, but I'm going. Can you already give Paolo a jersey?, Andrea asks and walks away to the rector's office.

Paolo looks at the team and Mario takes a jersey out of the closet. 

Here's your jersey. You must wear it during training, at least if we have it and ever get it, Mario said tired.

What do you mean? Do you not have training? You are a soccerclub?, Paolo asks confused.

Yes, but we don't have enough members and added that our coach is terrible, Mario said. 

Yes, Mario is right. Our coach is just a wimp. He knows nothing about soccer and is never there when you need him, Orlando complained.

Meanwhile at the rector's office

Andrea knocks on the door. 

Door is open, the rector called from his office. 

Andrea opens the door and walks into the room.

Hello sir, I heard you wanted to speak to me, Andrea said nervous. 

Yes, but don't worry. You're not in trouble, the rector said. 

Really? Then why do you want to talk to me?, Andrea asks confused.

Our school is invited to a soccer match, the rector said. 

That's fantastic!, Andrea said excited. 

Glad to hear. The game is in two days, the rector said. 

Two days? But the team is not even complete yet, Andrea said shocked.

Yes, that is not my problem. That is a task for you, the rector said. 

But?, Andrea asks. 

You have to. This competition is very important for the reputation of this school. If you refuse, the club will be demoted. We give money to the club, but you never train and play. There are several clubs in which we can put this money, the rector said strict. 

Okay, i get it. Which team are we playing against?, Andrea asks. 

Esercito High, the rector said. 

Esercito High?!, Andrea asks shocked. 

Yes, the rector said. But isn't that one of the top teams in Italy? Why would such a good team want to play against us?, Andrea asks confused. 

Because this school has a soccer team and that is why we are under contract with Italian youth soccer. The chairman wants to see if we are worth it or else we will lose the contract, the rector said. 

That's not going to happen. We play, Andrea said confident.

Later at the clubhouse 

You what?!, Bianco asks shocked. 

Yes, we're going to play a match against Esercito High, Andrea said. 

You're insane! Have you thought about who we are playing against?! You're talking about Esercito High! Four-time champion Esercito High!, Dulco said shocked. 

Come on it's just a friendly match, Andrea said. 

Friendly?! Andrea have you ever heard of the rumors?!, Mario panicked. 

Of course, but that are just rumors, Andrea said.

Paolo looks confused at the team. 

Uhm, who is Esercito High?, Paolo asks confused. 

The team looks confused at him. 

You never heard of Esercito High?, the team asks confused. 

No, never heard of them, Paolo said. 

Okay, so Esercito High is a high school from Napoli. It's not just a high school, but an army school. They are four-time champions in the Italian youth tournament. They are proud of their title and will not let anyone take the title at all costs. They are a strong team. There are even rumors that they are destroying schools when playing against rookie teams, Andrea said nervous.

Paolo startled by the story and starts to tremble.

But when such a team like this comes, how do you want to play? Ours is not even complete, Paolo said shocked. 

I don't know, but because you are on the team now I have more hope that more people will sign up, Andrea said. 

You have an idea?, Paolo asks. 

Yes, I have an idea. Leave it all to me, Andrea said confident.

It was the next day and Paolo walks to the square. 

Hey Paolo!, Mario calls and waves. 

Hey Mario, Paolo greets. 

And how did you like the team?, Mario asks. 

You seem like a really nice team, Paolo said friendly. 

Thanks. We also do our best to make you feel comfortable, Mario said. 

Okay, something else. Have you seen Andrea?, Paolo asks. 

No, i wanted to ask you. Strange, usually he hangs out here, Mario said. 

Not much later, a high-pitched squeak came from behind the cafeteria. All students put their fingers in their ears to muffle the sound. After a minute, the sound is gone.

What was that?, Mario asks confused. 

Paolo shrugs. I don't know, but it came from behind the cafeteria. We can take a look there, Paolo suggest. 

Mario nods and they walk towards the cafeteria.

When they arrived at the cafeteria, they couldn't believe their eyes. Andrea is standing in the middle on a soapbox with a megaphone in his right hand and a banner behind him. The banner reads **"MEMBERS WANTED FOR THE SOCCER TEAM"!**

Mario puts his hand to his face and Paolo is stunned. 

Andrea, what is this?, Paolo asks confused. 

My idea of getting members, Andrea said excited. 

Dude, you know we're embarrassed by this. Couldn't you have thought of another way?, Mario asks with displeasure. 

No, we are running out of time and we need members as soon as possible. You know we have a match tomorrow, Andrea said. 

The idea is fun, but couldn't you have done it quieter?, Paolo asks. 

What do you mean quieter? We now have everyone's attention, Andrea said excited. 

This is the wrong attention. People are now going to see us as a noisy group, Mario said. 

Give it a shot. Besides you can help too, Andrea said and takes two signs. The signs have the same text as the banner. 

Mario, you take the clubs like the drama club, the drawing club, the journalism club, etc. Paolo, you take the other sports. I take the school halls and squares, Andrea said and walks away.

Paolo and Mario looks at the signs.

What are we going to do?, Mario asks confused. 

I think we can carry out Andrea's plan. We may be embarrassed, but Andrea is right. We need members and quickly, Paolo sighed. 

Mario nods and the two spread out.

Paolo starts at the basketball club without success.

The basketball players don't even see Paolo, because Paolo is much smaller than the basketball players. When Paolo is seen, he is still ignored.

Paolo walks to the hockey club. Also not a success there, but he is seen and gets a ball against his face.

Then he goes to the athletics club. There are a few interested people, but they did not register anyway.

After that he went to the box club and was immediately scolded with sissy club.

After a while, Paolo has had all the clubs without anyone signing up. He sees Mario and walks towards him. 

And?, Paolo. 

Nobody. People just laughed at me, Mario said. 

The same with me, only I was ignored or no one wanted anything to do with me, Paolo sighed. 

Nice, nobody wants, Mario sighed. 

We can only hope if Andrea found someone, Paolo said. Mario nods.

A group of girls pass by. They are excited for something. 

Did you hear it? Yeah, he's training again and we can watch. The pool training is now open to the public. We can now get a closer look. I hope I can see him. Yes, he is so handsome. Say that, especially when he's wet and out of the water, the girls drooled and walks towards the pool.

It's that time again, Mario sighs. 

What was that about?, Paolo asks. 

The school's star swimmer is back in training. Many girls are crazy about him and many boys want to be like him. That is one of the reasons why the soccer club is not going well. Just go there and you know exactly what I'm talking about, Mario sighed. 

Paolo and Mario walks to the pool.

Paolo and Mario reach the pool. The building is huge. The building consists of shuttered windows and a curved roof. It is very busy at the pool. It is not only girls, but also boys who want to watch. It is even so busy that people are outside.

This is only for a training?! How busy is it during a match?!, Paolo asks shocked. 

Twice as busy as now, Mario says and walks to the crowd. Paolo follows him. They make their way through the crowd until they get inside.

Inside it was completely busy. There is a crowd on all sides of the pool. There is also a crowd on the balcony.

Marco is on the balcony in the first row so he can see everything.

How long will it take? He said he was going to apologize for yesterday. Not that he forgets, does his training and leaves with his fangirls. We are best friends, but sometimes I get the feeling that he hates me, Marco sighed. Marco sees Paolo at some point. Is that the new student?, he asks himself

Damn, is this swimmer so popular? We struggled to get to the front row, Paolo says stunned. 

Yes, he is, Mario said. 

Paolo was talking to Mario in such a way that he didn't realize that the swimmer has already taken a dip in the water. Paolo heard a splash and drops fell on him. Everyone started cheering. Paolo and Mario had to keep their ears shut from the cheers. 

This is even worse than Andrea's megaphone, Paolo complained. 

Why do you think I never go to these workouts?, Mario complained.

The swimmer came out of the water. He took off his swimming cap and goggles. The swimmer has medium long dark to black brown hair and blue eyes.

Thank you for watching me. I will promise to win the next swimming competition. Why? Because of course I am the best swimmer in the school, the boy said selfish. 

Everyone claps and walks with the swimmer to the changing rooms or leaves.

Paolo and Mario are alone. 

Who was that? That was the most selfish speech i have ever heard, Paolo said.

That was Gianluca Zanardi or how I prefer to call him "prince ego". He is selfish and thinks everything revolves around him. He is the pride of the school and is praised. I hate him so much, Mario said annoyed.

I think it's the best to go back to the club house. Maybe Andrea found someone?, Paolo said and walks to the clubhouse.

Later in the afternoon

Paolo is training his shots on the field. The shot flies through the goal. Paolo sighed. 

This is useless. Not even Andrea found anyone. We have the game tomorrow. I wanted to be on the team because then I can get better. Now the team is likely to be relegated. This is so bad. We're doomed!, Paolo cried out loud and shoot the ball with all his strength. The ball hit the goal so hard that the ball bounces back. The ball hit Paolo's face and Paolo falls to the ground.

I knew you were here, a voice said. 

Paolo stands up and looks confused. Marco stands in front of him.

Who are you?, Paolo asks. 

My name is Marco Maseratti. I saw on the signs that you belong to the soccer club. I saw you in the pool during Gainluca Zanardi's training. I must admit you are interesting. All you do to get members, Marco said. 

Yes, but no one wants to. We are in a hurry, because we have an important match tomorrow, Paolo said and feels his head. 

Marco sees it and takes a bottle of water from his school bag. 

Here, Marco gives the bottle to Paolo. Thank you, Paolo said and takes a sip.

I thought about it for a long time and i made a decision, Marco said. 

Paolo looks at him. 

I participate. I register with the club, Marco said. 

Really? Thank you, Paolo said relieved. 

I can't wait anymore. This seems so nice to me, Marco said excited. 

I think that too, Paolo said.

The next day before the match

I would like to introduce you to Marco Maseratti, Paolo said. 

You found someone? Andrea asks exciteded. 

Paolo nods. 

Great! Marco at what position do you play?, Andrea asks. 

Defender, Marco said. 

Okay, then I want to share my news. I found a forward. Alonso, Andrea said. 

A boy walks into the room. 

Hello i'm Alonso, Alonso said. 

So we have an 11 players now?, Mario asks. 

Andrea nods. 

Fantastico!, the team cheers. 

Marco, Alonso you can change in the dressing rooms. Be quick, because our opponent will be here soon, Andrea said. Marco and Alonso nods.

A few minutes later, everyone stands on the field in their jerseys. Everyone at Saint Serreno High is on the side of the field.

Wow, this is the largest audience we've ever had, Lorenzo said. 

Yes, because this is an important game where the club and the school are at stake. We play against Esercito High, Orlando said.

Hey Andrea, do you know when the team is coming?, Falco asks. 

I do not know. They should have been there already. The rector was talking about 10 o'clock, Andrea said. 

And what time is it now ?, Dulco asks. 

Andrea looks at his watch. 1 minute before 10 o'clock, Andrea says.

When Andrea said that, smoke came out. 

The smoke grew thicker and after 10 seconds the whole school is foggy and cloudy. In the fog a vehicle drove to the school. The vehicle is the same tank from before. The vehicle stopped and was now clearly visible. Everyone was shocked and frightened.

What the hell is that?!, Paolo asks frightened. 

That's Esercito High, Andrea said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the positions of the team:  
> Mario: Goalkeeper  
> Dulco: Defender  
> Bianco: Defender  
> Falco: Defender  
> Marco: Defender  
> Vito: Midfielder  
> Lorenzo: Midfielder  
> Orlando: Midfielder  
> Andrea: Midfielder  
> Paolo: Forward  
> Alonso: Forward
> 
> Also my apologies for Gianluca's behavior. He behaves like that for the storyline. This behavior is only in the beginning and he becomes less selfish in the middle of the story.


	4. The match

The vehicle stops in front of the field and the players exit the vehicle. The players look intimidating just like the man from earlier. Surprisingly, the man is not there and the players are there.

The team looks at the other team. 

Mario sighed. Dulco, Bianco and Vito trembling with fear. Falco, Lorenzo and Orlando already don't want to play. Paolo, Marco and Alonso are confused. Andrea is the only one who have confidence in this match. 

Paolo walks to Andrea and tap Andrea with his elbow. 

Andrea, what kind of team is this?, Paolo asks frightened. 

It is a strong defensive team, Andrea said. 

Finally, their captain came on the field. You can tell by the green captain's strap around his arm. The boy is muscular and tall. 

Everyone knew who it was, except Paolo. Even Marco and Alonso know him. Everyone on the team takes a step back. Only Paulo stands for the captain. The boy looks at Paolo with a straight look on his face.

Finally someone who doesn't run away. This looks kinda promising, the captain said. 

Nice, I'm also looking forward to the game, Paolo said without knowing what he is saying. 

The captain starts to laugh. 

Did I say something stupid? Paolo asks. 

No, only I don't often hear it, the captain said. 

Okay, my name is Paolo. What's your name? Paolo asks. 

Anton Gatusso, Anton said. 

Nice to meet you Anton, Paolo said and holds out his hand. 

Anton sees it, but don't shake his hand. Sorry, but I have to get ready for the game. We'll meet on the field, Anton said and walks to his team. 

Paolo looks at him questioningly. Andrea runs to Paolo. 

Paolo come, Andrea said. Paolo nods and walks over to the team.

Paolo and Andrea arrive at the team. The team goes through the line-up.

Okay, are there any questions? Andrea asks. 

Yes, who is the captain ?, Paolo asks. 

Nobody, Andrea said. 

Why is there no captain?, Paolo asks. 

Because nobody wanted to and we never thought about it, Andrea said embarrassingly. 

Hey otherwise you become the captain, Andrea suggest. 

What?! I?! I have no experience, Paolo said shocked. 

Do not worry. We also have no experience, Andrea said safely. 

Andrea don't say that during this situation, Mario said. 

Andrea does not listen and gives Paolo the red captain's armband.

Before Paolo could say anything, a blond-haired man entered the field. The team is already starting to sigh.

Oh guys you don't have to react like that. Where's the spirit? We have a soccer game, the man said enthusiastically.

Yey, the team says bored. 

Hey, I see you have new members eventually. Hello my name is Sebastiaan Lito, but you can call me Mr Lito. I am the coach of this team. Sorry I wasn't there, but I've been very busy the past few days. I hope the team has already said something about me, Mr. Lito said. 

Paolo, Marco and Alonso look surprised at the coach.

Well if you just want to show the line up then I am satisfied, Mr. Lito said happy. 

Andrea gives the list of the line-up to the coach. The coach nods. 

Okay, I see you are under control. If you need me, I'm on the sidelines, Mr. Lito said and walked away.

Was that it?, Alonso asks confused. 

Yes, he's always like this, Orlando said. 

Never mind, we have a game to play. Let's go to the field, Andrea said and the team walks to the field.

Not much later, both teams are lined up on the field. Everyone looks at the field. The coach is on the side. 

Boys, you can do it!, Mr. Lito cheers. 

The team ignores it and focuses on the opponents. Anton is in the middle of the defense.

The referee blows the whistle and Paolo's team kicks off. The match has started.

Paolo passed the ball to Alonso. Alonso ran forward. Paolo and the midfielders followed. The first minutes went pretty well. Better than imagined. Alonso was covered by a midfielder. Alonso passed the ball to Lorenzo who ran right behind him. Paolo ran forward and dodge some defenders.

Lorenzo sees two midfielders running towards him. Lorenzo sees Paolo and passes. Paolo is ready to take the ball, but it went wrong. A defender intercepted the ball. He passes to Anton. 

You won't get through our defense that fast, the defender said with a smirk.

Oh no. Lorenzo, Orlando go back to our half, Paolo commands.

Anton pressed to the midfield and passes the ball to a striker. The striker runs towards the goal. Paolo's team tries to stop him, but fails. The striker managed to avoid everyone without any effort. In a few seconds he is in front of the goal.

The striker takes the ball back with his foot. The ball starts to glow gray. He shoots the ball forward with a lot of force. 

HARPOON KNIFE!, the striker screams. 

The ball forms a sharp point and fires at Mario at high speed. Mario tries to stop the ball, but he is launched sideways. The ball raged through the goal and it was 1-0 for Esercito High.

The striker walks away with a smirk.

Paolo and the others look shocked at Mario. 

Mario are you okay?, Vito asks shocked. 

Yeah, I'm fine. Only I have some spots on my hands, Mario said while taking off one of his gloves. 

Paolo looks at the other team.

What did he do? What on earth was that?, Paolo asks. 

Those are special techniques. There are many in that team who have that, Dulco said. 

Yes, unfortunately we don't have anyone who can that, Falco said. 

Does not matter. It is only the first half. We are not giving up, Andrea said positively.

The match continues, but Paolo's team was unable to hold out in the match. Esercito High always has the ball and moves towards the goal. The forwards have reached the goal again and shot at the goal, but Mario stopped everything at all costs.

The whistle went and that means that the first half is over. Both teams move to the side.

Mario plops down on the floor. The others did that too. 

Jeez, this is only the first half and I'm already broken, Lorenzo said. 

Yes, you're right. I am also out of breath, Alonso said. 

Come on guys, we still have a second half, Andrea said. 

Andrea do you believe we're going to win? Those guys have super techniques. Even without techniques, they are almost impossible to keep up with, Dulco said. 

That is true, but we must remain positive. That's how we keep the spirit, Paolo said. 

Everyone looks and nods.

The break is over and everyone walks to the field. The team has agreed to cover Mario so that there will be no more goals.

The whistle goes and the second half starts. Esercito High kicks off and the game level is much higher than in the second half. They race across the field and over the players.

What?! They can play even better than the first half?! In the first half they already keep track of. Let alone now, Orlando said worryingly.

The defense was literally overturned. In no time they were for the goal. Mario held back the shots, but couldn't hold on for long.

Looks like he's reached his ceiling, one of the forwards said. 

Yes. Finish now and then we win, the other said with a smile.

Marco was on his knees and saw it. He stands up and runs towards the ball that was already shot. He ran at his fastest and managed to reach the ball. He hit the ball with the tip of his shoe and managed to change the direction of the ball. The ball crosses the line.

Marco, great job, Mario complimented. Marco smiles at him. The strikers look at Marco sourly.

Marco walks to the ball and throws it in to Bianco.

Well done! Bianco passes the ball to midfield. Then pass over to me. Andrea and Lorenzo join in the attack along with Alonso, Paolo commanded. 

The team nods and does what Paolo says. The team managed to get the ball to Paolo. Paolo runs towards the goal, but Anton is standing in front of him out of nowhere.

Not so fast, Anton said. 

BARBARIAN SHIELD!, he yells. 

A spiky shield appeared and stops Paolo. Paolo falls on the ground. 

You don't just come through me, Anton said and runs forward. 

Andrea and Alonso try to stop Anton, but Anton was too strong. Anton passes the ball to one of the strikers and orders the midfield to go with them. Paolo, Alonso, Andrea and Lorenzo run to their team to help, but it was too late. Esercito High hits the defense like a wall and is already in front of the goal. 

You can't stop the shot this time, the striker said and uses his shot harpoon knife.

Mario is ready to stop the shot, but is startled. Paolo runs to the goal and stands between Mario and the shot.

What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!, Mario asks startled. 

Maybe, but I don't want to lose. I don't want to lose for both the club and the school. I want to end this soccer game well, Paolo said with confidence.

The shot comes and Paolo stops it with his foot. His foot burns from the shot and can no longer be sustained, but Paolo persists.

I don't want to lose. Not just for my dream, but for everyone, Paolo thought. 

Her foot starts to tingle and Paolo feels all his energy going to his foot. His foot starts to glow just like the ball. The glow fades and dazzles everyone on the field. Everyone was shocked when the glow was over. The ball was in the goal of Esercito High and the keeper of Esercito High was in the goal. It was 1-1 and the whistle goes. The match has ended.

Paolo looks stunned. 

What happened? Did I score? Paolo wonders.

The team embraces him. Paolo you scored!, Andrea says excitedly. 

Yes, how did you do that? Marco asked. 

No idea, Paolo said stunned.

That doesn't matter. The team is not demoted and the school is saved, Mr. Lito said as he walked onto the field. 

The team looks at him and looks also at all students from the school around the field. The students cheering and applauding.

Anton is down on the field on his knees.

This is not possible? We are Esercito High. We are four-time champions and we should have won this with ease. How am I supposed to explain this to our coach? Anton thought. 

The driver makes a signal that they have to come to the vehicle and that they are going back to Napoli.

The players follow the gesture and walk to the vehicle. The doors close and the vehicle drives away.

A boy looks at Paolo's team. He stands with his back against a pillar in the shadow. Judging by the clothes, the boy does not belong to Saint Serreno High. The boy has short bright scarlet red hair, is tall and skinny. He wears RayBan sunglasses, a black thin turtleneck sweater, black skinny jeans and black sneakers. 

Interesting, the boy grins


	5. The super shot

A few days later in Napoli at Esercito High

AHHHHH!, Anton moans loudly and shoot the ball hard into the goal. 

So hard that the net broke off the goal and the ball hit the wall. The sound coming from the wall echoed throughout the stadium. The ball bounced back onto the field and there was a gaping hole in the wall.

Not enough. That shot needs to be stronger, Anton thought and makes a fist.

He runs to the ball and shoot it again. The ball hit the wall again.

Anton gasps and looks at the wall. He wanted to shoot again, but there was a noise in the stadium. It sounds like footsteps.

Anton looks around, but there is nobody. He hears the sound again. It came from the middle grandstand.

Who is there?!, Anton calls.

The sound came closer. There was also clapping. The person who made the noise showed up. Anton looks at the person in surprise and irritation. The person is the same boy who watched the match from a distance in the shadows. The boy looks cold at Anton.

What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be in Milano?!, Anton asks irritated. 

By Anton's tone he knows this boy.

Yes, but I was in Venice and made a stop in Napoli, the boy said cold. 

Wait? You have?!, Anton asks shocked. 

I have. I am surprised that the Esercito High team lost to a rookie team. Quite embarrassing for such a strong team, the boy says penetratingly.

Do you know what's embarrassing? Your new disguise. I am amazed that you got all your hair under it. Did your old disguise no longer work?, Anton asks jokely. 

After a while I have to change. It suits me just as always, the boy said.

What are you doing here?! Are you here to rub it in again?!, Anton snapped. 

You know I'm not like that. I am actually curious if you are sure that you can qualify for the tournament since this defeat, the boy said. 

Of course. This match was not important. It was a side game. We are going to the tournament as always and we are going to win for the fifth time in a row. That team was just lucky, Anton said confident. 

I don't think so. It's true that you have Thompson at your side, but that doesn't mean that you are invincible. In fact, if you lose or draw again, Thompson will literally drop you. Besides Saint Serreno High can be a surprise. Like I said I watched the game. That captain is quite interesting. It was nice to talk to you, but I have to go. Mark my words and don't turn this tournament into a joke, the boy said cold and walks away. 

Damn striker he is. I will win this tournament and I'm going to make Thompson proud. We're Esercito High and no one is going to take away our win, Anton said to himself and continued his training.

Meanwhile at Saint Serreno High

Paolo walks down the hall. Everyone stares at him. He knows why. The team played a draw against Esercito High.

What did i do? How did I manage that? All I can remember is that everything was shaking in my leg and a light was shining from the ball and my leg. I need to talk to the team about this. Maybe they know what it is, Paolo thought. 

Paolo was so deep in thought that he didn't realize he was bumping into someone. 

Paolo was out of his mind and looked at the person. It was a girl lying on the floor with her school books.

Oh sorry. Did I hurt you?, Paolo asks shocked and helps the girl to her feet. 

No, i'm alright. Thank you, the girl said and looks at him. 

Sorry I was so in my mind that I stopped paying attention, Paolo apologized. 

It's alright. It can happen. By the way, are you the striker of the soccer team?, the girl asks. 

Yes, i'm Paolo Bianchi, Paolo said. 

Cool, I have to say you played well. You really are an asset to the team. My name is Christina, by the way, Christina said. 

Nice to meet you. Would you like to come and watch the training after school?, Paolo asks. 

Of course, Christina said. 

Great see you, Paolo said and walks away.

Later at the soccerteam 

Andrea is busy with a board. The board contains positions and an arrangement.

So this is the final line-up of our team. We need this setup if we want to participate in the Italian youth tournament. That is why we are going to train intensively from today, Andrea said.

And when will the tournament start?, Dulco asks. 

I don't know, Andrea said embarrassed. 

The team collapses.

C'mon guys. We will certainly hear from the rector when the time comes. It is now important to start training, Andrea said. 

And what are we going to train on?, Orlando asks.

Mainly condition, cooperation and maybe we can start with some super techniques, Andrea said and looks at Paolo.

Do you really think i can do that? I still don't know what I did, Paolo said shocked.

Don't worry. You will find out with training, Andrea said positive. Paolo nods.

The team runs to the field and starts training.

Everyone is divided into small groups. The defenders works on the condition, the midfielders works more on cooperation and the forwards with the keeper are busy with the super techniques.

Paolo tries to mimic the shot of the game, but failed.

Do you think you're doing it good?, Alonso asks.

I don't know. I know I have to bundle all my strength in my leg, but I can't. All I get is leg cramps, Paolo complained.

It is only the first training. After a few training sessions it will probably work, Mario said positive.

You may be right, Paolo said and try it again.

Not much later, the training was interrupted. Gianluca was standing in front of Marco.

Not him again, Mario sighs.

Paolo runs to Marco and looks at Gianluca.

What are you doing here?, Paolo asks confused.

Not what concerns you. I'm here to talk to my best friend, Gianluca said. 

Sorry, but we are training now. So get off the field and talk to him later, Lorenzo said.

I decide when I talk to my friend. Unfortunately for you that is now, Gianluca said.

But?, Paolo asks, but is interrupted by Marco.

We can talk down the line, Marco said and walks with Gianluca to the line.

What do you want to talk about?, Marco asks.

About this situation. Have I ever asked you to join this team?, Gianluca asks annoyed.

No, I wanted to participate myself, Marco said.

Marco, do I have to repeat it? I am the star swimmer of this school. You are my friend. That means you should support me and not make a fool of me, Gianluca said.

But I'm not making a fool of you. Paolo showed me that soccer is fun and I just want to do sports, Marco said. 

You can do that too, but not in this team. Join the swimming team, Gianluca said.

No, Marco whispered. 

Pardon?!, Gianluca asks.

I said no. We are best friends and we should support each other, Marco said.

Gianluca laughed out loud. 

What's so funny? Marco asks confused. 

Nothing, Gianluca said and walks away.

Is that your best friend?, Paolo asks behind Marco.

Marco turns around.

I don't want to interfere with your friendship, but you have to stand up for yourself. You like soccer and your friend just wants to take it away from you because of his popularity?, Paolo asks.

Yes, but let him talk. He's just stubborn and I know him. I'm just doing my own thing, Marco said.

Okay, I was already shocked, Paolo said relieved.

Do not worry. Let's go to training, Marco said.

Paolo nods and runs with Marco to the field.

There is a break and everyone is on the side to rest.

Christina walks to the field and sees Paolo.

Paolo!, she calls.

Oh hey Christina, Paolo waved.

The team looks at him.

Paolo, is that your girlfriend?, Vito asks jokely.

No, we met a few hours ago. I ask her to watch the training. Her name is Christina, Paolo said.

Christina come here!, Paolo calls and Christina walks to the team.

Hey, Christina said shy.

Nice to meet you. We like to see you watch the training and enjoy soccer, Andrea said.

Thank you. I am actually a fan of you since your previous game. You have tied with Esercito High. That is an achievement, Christina said excited.

Thank you, Falco said.

Do you actually have a manager?, Christina asks.

A manager?, Andrea asks confused.

Yes, someone who helps you with statistics and information from other teams, Christina said.

That is quite handy. Now that we will probably participate in the Italian youth tournament, Mario said.

Andrea nods.

If you want to register as a manager, we are happy with that, Andrea said.

Really? Yes i do it!, Christina said excited.

Welcome to the team, the team said.

Thank you guys, Christina said.

After the break the team resumes training. Christina sits down on the bench and looks at the team.

Paolo practice his shots again with Alonso and Mario.

Paolo again focused on his energy and his leg. This time he has both his energy and leg under control. He shoots and the shot has a blue/silver light. Mario has trouble with holding the shot and the shot goes through the goal.

Bravo Paolo! It worked, Alonso said excited.

I don't know. The beginning is there, but the shot itself is still weak. It seems that something is still missing, Paolo said.

Yes, I felt that too. The shot was strong, but not as strong as the shots from Esercito High or other teams, Mario said.

Maybe you should give the shot a move? For example, that you run before you do the shot and thereby take strength with you, Alonso suggest.

We can try, Paolo said.

Paolo tried it and it didn't work. 

I think it only works from a point without running in advance. When I run, too much energy is released and I lose my balance, Paolo said.

Maybe it works if the ball catches you and then shoots?, Mario suggest.

But I think that is already done a lot and I think you really need to know how to do this, Paolo said.

And jumping?, Alonso asks.

That may work, Paolo said.

Paolo runs towards the ball and shoots the ball up. Paolo jumps and shoots. It works, but the shot was still weak.

Damn it. That way we never get a super shot and if we are going to participate in the tournament we need it, Mario said.

I know and I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I do feel that we are close and that there is also a great shot, Paolo said.

Paolo thinks and a memory comes to him. Paolo remembers something from his childhood. He and Diego had an idea for a shot for Paolo's father, but his father never used that idea.

Maybe that can work, Paolo whispers.

What did you said?, Alonso asks.

I think i have an idea. I remember something and i think it may work, Paolo said.

Tell us, Mario said.

So what I have in mind is that I take the ball between my legs, launch the ball up by doing a back flip, then quickly jump up and shoot with the bottom of my foot, Paolo said.

That sounds dope. I hope it works, Alonso said excited.

I hope too, Paolo said.

Training resumes and Alonso asked the whole team to watch. The team surrounded Paolo.

Alonso passes the ball to Paolo. 

Paolo runs hard to the goal. Mario takes position. Paolo takes the ball between his legs for the goal and launches the ball with a back flip. The ball glowed blue/silver. Paolo jumps up and shoots the ball with the bottom of his foot. He shoots the ball and the ball starts to glow much brighter. Lightning bolts also form around the shot. The shot resembles a spiral heading towards the goal super fast. Mario didn't even have time to respond and was launched.

The team cheers.

That was amazing, Mario said.

Yes, it worked. I have my own super technique, Paolo said excited.

How are you going to call the shot?, Marco asks.

Lightning spiral, Paolo said.

Mr. Lito reach the field and walks to the team.

Well done. I see that you have a super technique. That works out well now, Mr. Lito said.

What do you mean?, Paolo asks confused.

It has just been announced that you have a match again, Mr. Lito said.

Really? Against who?, Andrea asks.

Capo Mischino Academy, Mr. Lito said.


	6. The faith of a super technique

The next day 

Capo Mischino Academy?, Bianco asks.

Yes, Christina said and is typing on a laptop.

What kind of school is that? I've never heard of that school, Dulco said.

What I can find is that it is a school from a small village called Nacisio. It is a religious school and the students there are very religious, Christina said.

And what is their rank?, Alonso asks.

They are a rookie soccer team just like us. The team exists longer than our team, but their level is comparable to us. They are not a powerful team like Esercito High, Christina said.

So that's going to be a breeze. We played draw with one of the top teams in Italy, Lorenzo said confident.

It is true that they are much weaker than Esercito High, but you have to watch out with this team. I also read that they have a strong super technique, Christina said.

What is that super technique?, Bianco asks.

It is a defense technique they use in the midfield. It is a technique that dazzles everyone in the opposing team in one swoop. If the light is gone, the striker is immediately in front of the goal and the keeper cannot respond in time, Christina said.

Okay, we have to pay attention to that, Mario said.

You are right, but Mario when do you develop a super technique? Paolo has a super shot. It is also useful if you have a super technique, Orlando said.

I know. It is convenient, especially that we may go to the tournament. I'm also going to work on it, but I have to wait for the right time. I can't just develop something, Mario said.

Later at the field

LIGHTNING SPIRAL!, Paolo screams and shoot.

Mario is ready to stop the ball, but he is blown away again.

Are you okay?, Paolo asks concerned.

Yes, shoot again, Mario said.

Are you sure?, Paolo asks.

Yes, that match is tomorrow and I need to be able to stop those shots. Orlando talked about having to develop a super technique, but that is not easy. I mean you also took a long time to develop a super technique, Mario said.

Yes that is true, but if you have something you can work on it. A nice technique can occur, Paolo said positive.

Thanks dude, Mario said and the training continues.

The next day 

The field is surrounded by all students of the school. The team is on the side and   
the team of Capo Mischino Academy is also on the side with their coach, who, by the way, looks more like a priest than a coach.

And ready for the game?, Andrea asks.

Yes!, the team said with more confidence than the previous match.

Paolo looks at Marco who sits on the couch.

Marco looks at the person who walks towards him. It's Gianluca.

Hey Gianluca, are you going to support me?, Marco asks excited.

No, I am only here because the whole school is here. I still wonder that you attract so much audience. That from the previous game was just luck, Gianluca said.

Come on believe in us. We are getting better and when we win this match we go to the regional selection matches of the tournament, Marco said.

And you believe in that? Keep dreaming, Gianluca said and walks away.

Paolo and Mario see it.

What a bad friendship. That Zanardi doesn't think about other people's feelings at all, Mario said.

I know. I talked to Marco about it recently, but Marco told me to let it go, Paolo said.

It has been like this for a while and I understand why Marco said that. You don't just get rid of Gianluca and he comes back every time to show his own will. Marco is not stupid, but he is too naive and lets Gianluca walk over him, Mario said.

Why does Gianluca do this?, Paolo said.

I don't know. I think he does this for his status, Mario said.

Other question. Are you sure you are strong enough to stop the shots from the opposing team?, Paolo asks.

Yes, I trained a lot yesterday, even when you were already home. I have not yet told the team, but I think I have the feeling of a super technique, Mario said.

Really?, Paolo asks excited.

Mario nods.

It is not a technique yet, but yesterday when I was training and when I had to stop a ball it seemed that I was holding the ball with some kind of force field that arose from my right hand, Mario said.

Maybe that power will become a technique during the match. Then your adrenaline is really released, Paolo said.

Maybe? Shall we walk to the field?, Mario asks.

Paolo nods and walks with Mario to the field.

The team is on the field, the Capo Mischino Academy team is not yet. Instead, they stand on the sidelines singing with their coach. The song they are singing is similar to church singing.

Falco and Vito are laughing.

What are they doing?, Falco laughs.

I don't know, but I think they think they're in church, Vito laughs.

The singing was done and the Capo Mischino Academy team walked onto the field.

The coach of Capo Mischino Academy walks to Mr. Lito.

I am happy that god chose our teams to play against each other. I am already looking forward to this match, the coach of Capo Mischino Academy said.

Me too, Mr. Lito said friendly.

Both teams are in position and the whistle blows.

Paolo's team kicks off and immediately attacks. The difference between Esercito High and Capo Mischino Academy is immediately visible. 

Alonso dodges the defense with ease and passes to Paolo. Paolo stands in front of the goal and shoots.

LIGHTNING SPIRAL!, Paolo screams.

The goalkeeper has no time to react and the shot goes straight through the goal. It is 1-0 for Paolo's team.

Paolo you put us ahead, well done!, Andrea said excited.

Paolo gives a thumbs up.

The captain of Capo and a midfielder walk to each other and talk to each other.

Okay, I wasn't expecting this. Played for 5 minutes and we are already behind, the midfielder said.

It is not surprising. That team played a draw with Esercito High, but it is still the beginning of the match, the captain said and takes the ball.

The captain runs to the goal of Paolo's team, only he struggled with the midfield and had to pass to fellow strikers. One of the attackers managed to find a hole and shot to the goal, but Mario is fast and caught the ball.

Pity, the forward said and runs to his half.

It continued like this for the next 30 minutes. It was still 1-0 and Capo Mischino Academy was unable to get a handle on the match. 

This is easier than I thought, Lorenzo said.

Yes, but I still feel they hold back, Orlando said and passes to Andrea.

Alonso runs towards the goal and the goalkeeper paid no attention. Alonso scores and it was 2-0.

Yeah, another goal. If this continues in the second half then we win, Dulco said.

The captain of Capo looks at his coach. The coach gives a signal.

God has spoken. It's time, the captain said and gives a signal to his teammates.

His teammates understand him and run forward with the captain.

What is this? What are they doing now?, Alonso asks confused.

I think they want to change the rhythm of the match, Orlando said.

Paolo's team is on defense, but when Capo came, a flash of light appeared that dazzled everyone. When the light was over it was 2-1.

How is that possible?! What was that?! I couldn't see anything, Mario said shocked.

That is our super technique called Heaven Light, the captain of Capo said.

That's the technique Christina warned us about, Bianco said.

The whistle goes and the first half is over.

Paolo's team is on the side and talking to each other.

Geez. The second half is not going to be easy, Dulco takes his words back.

How should we anticipate this? The light is there immediately, Marco said.

No idea, but in that situation we have to pay extra attention to Mario, Andrea said.

And how do you want to do that?, Vito asks.

I think to increase the defense around Mario. That light will be over at some point and then maybe we can see that forward, Andrea said.

We can try, Falco said.

The break was over and the second half started.

Capo kicks off and immediately attacks. The defenders run towards the goal to defend Mario. Vito and Andrea defend in the midfield. Lorenzo and Orlando helps with the attack.

HEAVEN LIGHT!, the captain of Capo screams and Paolo's team is blinded again.

Guys! Whatever happens, be sharp! We must avoid that they scoring again!, Andrea calls.

Unfortunately, it was too late and the forward got into the defense.

TEARS OF THE LORD!, the forward yells and shoot his super shot.

The ball splits into 8 different red spheres, go at full speed towards the goal and together form a red glowing light beam.

Mario stares blankly and is still blinded.

I have to stop this shot, but how? I only see stars of the light. I have to defend the goal, not the defense. I'm the keeper, Mario thought and puts his right hand forward.

Green waves begin to emerge from his hand and the waves together form a force field. The ball hits the field, the field absorbs all the power of the shot and the shot is stopped.

Mario looks at it and is shocked.

I have developed a super technique. I am so proud now, Mario thought and beams.

How? How is that possible?, the forward stutters.

Paolo's team looks at Mario and looks proudly at him.

Awesome Mario! I knew you could do it!, Paolo calls.

Mario gives a thumbs up and passes the ball to Paolo.

Paolo immediately attacks with Alonso. Fortunately, Capo made a stupid mistake by taking the whole team to the other half. The keeper is standing alone and Paolo shoots his super shot.

HOLE FROM, but the keeper couldn't even finish his super technique and Paolo had already scored. It's 3-1 for Paolo's team and there was the whistle.

Paolo's team had won and Capo had lost.

All Saint Serreno High students are cheering and clapping.

Two boys are standing behind the crowd. A boy has blond hair and has food in his hand. The other boy has dark skin.

I'm sure of it, the boy with dark skin said.

Really? But you're just in this country Hide? Are you really sure?, the boy with blond hair asks.

Yes, Luca. I am. I found my school, Hide said confident and walks away with Luca.

Not much further, something is shining in the shadows. It's a phone.

The mysterious boy with the red wig is back in Venice and filmed the entire game.

So you are really going to the tournament? Then I wish you good luck. The tournament is quite tough. Especially with my team in the tournament. You are not going to be champions, Esercito is not going to be champions. No, we will be champions, the boy said cold and walks away.


End file.
